Life as a Veela
by Crazy Twilight Addict
Summary: Hermione finds out she is a Veela...but what will she do with that knowledge?  And can she find her mate before it's too late?  Warning: Fast-paced story.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…just wanted to borrow Harry Potter and the gang for some fan fiction fun! Whoo!**

**AN: Just so you guys know…this story turned out a lot more fast-paced than I originally planned. And we also have a very OOC Snape in our story. Hope you guys like it…Enjoy! **

Chapter 1:

So here she was. The night before she leaves for her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and Hermione Granger was awarded the position of Head Girl. Unfortunately, she didn't know who the Head Boy was yet…she supposed she would find out on the train. Now that the war was over and peace has been regained they can all return to school…thank Merlin the war ended last year.

Hermione went to brush her teeth and she looked at herself in the mirror. Over the past few years…months really; she had gotten prettier and more womanly. Her legs were more muscular, her hips perfectly flared out to create that coveted hourglass figure. She had a toned, flat stomach and round, soft and perky breasts; her shoulders led into her long neck and up to her face. Now her face was heart-shaped with big chocolate eyes, a cute nose and perfect Cupid's bow lips. However, she felt that even though she became more developed, that she was still plain. With a deep sigh and clean teeth she went to bed with very interesting dreams.

So here he was. The night before he goes back to his real home one final time. Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy didn't want to stay in the Malfoy Manor but Hogwarts? Draco actually was relieved that the war was over and the fact that he switched sides to the Order of the Phoenix. Granted not everyone was happy about the change of allegiance but he did not care because he had saved his mother the only person that ever really mattered to him besides himself. Shockingly enough Dumbledore made him Head Boy. He was interested to see who the Head Girl was but had no doubt that it was Granger.

Hermione sat in the Heads' compartment reading _Hogwarts, A History_…again. She had gotten there earlier than usual so she didn't meet with Harry or Ron. Then the door opens, but Hermione doesn't hear it.

"I knew it…hey Granger."

Hermione looks up and low and behold there is Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway with his trunk. She raises a brow. "You knew what, exactly?"

Draco throws his trunk up on the rack and sits across from her. "That I would be paired with you as Head Boy and Girl."

"Oh…well then…congratulations Malfoy." She turns back to her book and waits for a professor to come and "brief" them. This gives Draco the opportunity to get a good look at her.

He notices that she has changed…she's gotten…hot! _Granger? Hot? Oh yeah…wow!_ _Who knew she had a figure like that? _

Hermione, through her eyelashes could see that Malfoy was starring at her. _Why is he starring? Am I drooling? Ha!_ _I have to admit though he did get kind of hot over break…Wait! This is Malfoy. No! No no no!_ Blood began to rush to her cheeks and a liquid heat pooled between her thighs. _What the….? Why does he smell so good? Like…parchment…and fresh cut grass….and…._her thoughts interrupted by Malfoy.

"So Granger…how was your summer?"

Shaking her head as if trying to dislodge the thoughts she just had. "Good…how about yours Malfoy?"

"Good."

The rest of the train ride was silent. They came to Hogsmeade and took their own carriage to the castle, ate at the feast with their respective houses. Hermione talked about her summer with Harry and the Weasleys. She noticed that when the Headmaster announced the Head Students, all of the boys fourth year and older just stared at her. It actually made her a little uncomfortable at first, but then she smiled a little and sat back down.

Draco only really talked to Blaise and Pansy...well not really Pansy; she just hung herself all over him. Hermione was enjoying her dessert of trifle, when she suddenly felt a wave extreme jealousy wash over her. She looked around and was confused. However she tried to shake it off. Dumbledore summoned the Head Boy and Girl to his office after the feast.

Draco and Hermione begin their walk to his office. They gave the password to the gargoyle and ascended the stairs. Miraculously Dumbledore was already sitting at his desk. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy please have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Professor."

"No thanks"

"You are probably wondering why I asked you two up here. Well first things first your duties: distribute rounds, plan the Spring Ball, and keep the school in general functioning order. You are allowed to give detention and take points. Your dorm portrait is located on the sixth floor corridor it is a portrait of a man and woman at their wedding. And finally, your password is _Diligo eternus._ Any questions?" Neither said anything. "All right then, Mr. Malfoy you are dismissed I need to speak to Miss Granger alone."

Draco gets up and leaves Hermione sitting there across from Dumbledore feeling suddenly an emptiness she could not describe. However, before she could think on it Dumbledore spoke. "Now Miss Granger, how was your summer?"

"Very good Professor I went to France and the Netherlands with my parents after I retrieved them from Australia. It was nice to have to not worry about them or the Death Eaters anymore."

"Excellent Miss Granger I am glad that you enjoyed yourself and your parents are safe. However I have some news for you. Miss Granger, are you familiar with the magical creatures known as Veelas?"

"Only a little sir." He raised his brow as if to ask her to continue. "They have one mate and one mate only. They turn into their bird forms when angry or feel their mate is threatened. They also have and insatiable … sex drive and will do anything to get their mate and keep them happy. If the Veela does not find their mate before the sixth month after their 17th birthday, then they begin to die of heartbreak and the death takes less than a year to complete, for each Veela is different with the death cycle."

"Very good Miss Granger. Are you also aware that your family has Veela blood in it?"

"No…professor where is this going?"

"Miss Granger you are in fact part Veela from your mother's side. I regret to inform you that you start to show the signs of a Veela very shortly, within the next few days actually, since your birthday was not but a week ago. I am sorry Miss Granger."

"What! I'm….I'm a…a Veela?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Miss Granger. I have had Severus make some suppressant potions for you until you can find your mate, whoever he may be. Do you have any questions, Hermione?"

"N-n-no Professor." She shook her head.

"Very well then. You are dismissed." She got up from her seat and walked toward the door before she reached it he spoke again. "Miss Granger, remember my door is always open for you."

"Thank you Professor." With that she left his office and ran straight to her new dorm. She burst through the portrait after screaming the password. She didn't even look at her new home and made a beeline for her bedroom, slammed her door and threw herself on the bed and sobbed.

**AN: So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please…Will update soon!**


	2. Pheromones? Oh, those pheromones

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

_Previously: She didn't even look at her new home and made a beeline for her bedroom, slammed her door and threw herself on the bed and sobbed._

Hermione was awoken by a knock on her door. "Granger? Everything alright?...Granger?"

"Malfoy go away!" He ignored her and stepped through her door anyway. "Granger, you know you are going to have to try harder to get rid of me than 'go away'." He sat on the edge of her bed. _Merlin does he smell good…I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells?..._"Look Granger, I know we..I haven't been the nicest person to you but I think we should call a truce. A fresh start. What do you say?" He stuck his hand out to shake hers. She froze wide-eyed.

"Sure…Draco." He dropped his hand.

"Alright then…Hermione. Oh…" he reached in his pocket "Snape wanted me to give you this." He handed her the vial and their fingers brushed against one another. Hermione immediately felt a spark up through her arm straight to her heart and it made her gasp. She could practically feel his heartbeat through his fingers. Draco dropped his hand again like she burned him and starred at her.

"Right well….thank you Draco. Glad we could sort out our differences. I'll be right down to breakfast."

With that said, Draco turned and left but glanced back at Hermione while she starred her suppressant potion.

She decided against taking it. It felt wrong. She knew she had to go to the library….now. She quickly showered, dressed, packed her bag and ran down to breakfast. She greeted Harry and Ron, grabbed a piece of toast and an apple and left. Harry and Ron just shrugged and kept eating.

Hermione arrived at the library and felt at home…almost. As "at home" as she felt, there was something missing. She ignored it and went for her favorite table near the back. She put her bag down and went in search of books on Veelas. She returned with 7 books total. She opened the first one and began her research so thankful that she had a free period first hour. She learned the marking and mating rituals, symptoms of searching for her mate among other things.

_**When a female Veela turns 17, she has approximately one week before symptoms begin to show. These symptoms include but not limited to: sharper senses (especially smell and taste), males come flocking to do her bidding, proposals from men, release of pheromones and over active emotions…**_

…_**When around her mate, the female Veela becomes very aroused and when physical contact occurs sparks fly straight to the Veela's heart which in turn causes the release of pheromones…**_

…_**The pheromones cause any men within a small radius to be attracted to the female Veela…**_

The bell rang and interrupted her re-reading her notes. She went off to Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws.

After Arithmancy it was time for Double Potions with the Slytherins. She met Harry and Ron in the Entrance Hall before heading down to the dungeons, ignoring their debate on something or other about Quidditch. _What is it with men and Quidditch?_

They entered the classroom and noticed that no one was sitting…before she could dwell on it any longer Snape started speaking. "This year for…Advanced Potions I will assign your partners so that no asinine or childish behavior occurs…Weasley and Bulstrode. Patil and Goyle. Brown and Crabbe. Potter and Parkinson. Zabini and Lovegood. And Malfoy and Granger. Find your seats and begin with the Wolfsbane Potion on the board."

As soon as Hermione and Draco sat down she felt a jolt between her legs. She squirmed and tried to relieve the sensation. Then she noticed all of the boys stare at her except for Snape. She got up and went to the ingredient cupboard her back only turned for a second when she was attacked by all the boys including Draco. "Oh Hermione!...Hermione let me help….mione I love you….Granger you're so sexy…"

Hermione screamed and tried to get out but the boys kept grabbing at her, her clothes tearing and hair being pulled.

"Enough!" Suddenly all the boys were down on the floor _Stupified_.

"Professor I don't know what happened."

"Miss Granger please cover yourself." Snape was shielding his eyes. She looked down and gasped, ran over to her table and grabbed the first thing she saw.

"Professor?"

Sighing he looked at the other ladies in the room who were glaring at Hermione. "Ladies you are dismissed for the day, we'll pick up tomorrow." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Miss Granger." No response, she was too busy smelling and sniffing the robe she was wearing and was rubbing it on herself as if it was the softest thing in the world. "Miss Granger!"

"Professor…I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me."

"I do…follow me to my office." She looked back at the boys, "They will be fine." She followed him and sat across from him at his desk. "Miss Granger, did you not take the suppressant potion I sent to you?"

"No sir…I did not."

"And why in the Merlin's pants would you not?"

"I didn't think it would make that much of a difference and it didn't feel right."

"of course it doesn't feel right, Miss Granger." He said rubbing his face.

"But Professor…could you…would you mind explaining what happened?"

"Yes. Apparently you were very close to your mate because you released your pheromones. Your pheromones are what caused the…boys to basically try and –excuse my language Miss Granger- ravish you and tear you apart."

"But how was it that you weren't affected, sir?"

"Miss Granger I am married. Married men do not respond to female Veela's pheromones especially one as young and new as yourself."

"Well thank you for saving me sir. I know we are not on the best of terms but thank you all the same."

"No need Miss Granger. All in a day's work." He actually smiled. Only 4 others have ever seen the phenomenon. "However, I wish you would not spread it around that I'm nice to you…I have a reputation to uphold Miss Granger." He laughed.

"Of course Professor, of course." She said laughingly. Snape got up and checked the classroom. All the boys but Draco were gone. "Miss Granger someone is waiting for you." Hermione's eyes widened in fright. Snape just raised his brows.

Hermione left Snape's office and walked into the classroom, seeing Draco.

**AN: So? Tell me what you think? More reviews = faster update!**


	3. Attack!

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: I'm really glad you guys like my story! It means a lot that so many of you have decided to add this story to your alerts! Thanks guys and enjoy!  
**

_Previously: _

_Hermione left Snape's office and walked into the classroom, seeing Draco. _

Hermione and Draco gathered their things without a single word and left the dungeons. Somehow Draco just knew he needed to stay and wait for her but didn't know why he felt compelled to. Hermione was getting that feeling again…that aroused feeling…so she slowly started drifting father away from Draco.

They reached the portrait for their rooms, went inside. Before they separated Draco turned, "Hermione?...I kind of need my robe back."

She looked down, completely forgotten that she was wearing his robe since hers was tattered and maimed. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab it. It-It was just the first thing I saw." She stripped out of it forgetting her lack of clothing underneath and handing it over. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her forward against his body and her pheromones released. "Do you know how sexy you are Hermione?"

She felt rather than saw the white light that radiated from them and the heat she felt all over. It was the best sensation she ever felt. She closed her eyes and moaned. It was then that she figured it out….her mate…her mate was Draco Malfoy. _Oh Merlin! He needs to let me go. I feel like I'm exploding!_ "Draco…Draco please let me go."

"But Hermione…" Tears began to show in her eyes. "Please…Please Draco." He released his grip on her forearm. She immediately felt empty but ran up to her room….she needed Ginny right now. But she couldn't tell her about this…she couldn't tell anyone. Needless to say Draco heard her cry herself to sleep that day. And felt an uncontrollable sadness.

The next few months she did her best to steer clear of Malfoy. The only time she was really near him was in the dorm room. All they did was study and share casual conversation. As long as he sat across the room they were fine, they laughed and joked. You could say that they were friends. Snape even had her switch Potion's partners, much to her relief. She was starting to feel on edge and really cranky. She would even get angry for no reason.

She was sitting with Harry, Ron and Ginny one day at lunch, when she felt that tell tale rush of jealousy causing her face to heat up and her irises to change from chocolate brown to green. **(AN: Another Veela power, her eyes change color according to emotion…go with it please. ****) **She glared over at the Slytherin table and sure enough there was Pansy Slut Parkinson all over Draco…Her Draco. Suddenly she could not take it anymore. She growled in her chest, felt her fangs come out, her nails grow and she could feel the wings start to manifest. So she stood and rushed from the Great Hall as fast as she could and into the nearest alcove she could find to calm down. She curled up in a corner and willed herself to return to normal until she heard footsteps so she growled low in her throat and got ready to pounce on whoever was going to approach her.

As soon as the person looked at her, she leaped out of the alcove, tackled them to the floor and pinned them there. She starred long and hard, turning her head this way and that, similar to that of a bird, while her victim spoke. "Hermione! It's me! Ginny! Your best friend! Please remember me!"

Hermione the witch came through the beast. She shook her head causing her wings to contract, her nails to shorten and her fangs to recede. A look of mortification followed and she immediately got off of Ginny. Ginny stood. "Hermione? What the blood hell was that?"

Hermione leaped forward and covered her best friend's mouth with her hand and pulled her into the alcove she previously occupied. "All right Gin, if I release your mouth will you promise not to yell or scream." Ginny nodded.

Ginny was fuming. "Hermione Jean Granger you better explain what the hell that was and right now." She said in hushed tones and starred at her best friend as her eyes changed from brown to blue.

"Ginny, oh Ginny." She started sobbing. "Ginny I can't take it anymore. I can't."

"You can't take what Hermione?"

"This…this torture."

"What torture? What are you talking about? You're scaring me Hermione."

"Ginny….you can't tell a soul…not even the boys…they….they don't need to know right now. They will hate me."

"Ok…" Hermione cast _Mufflato_.

"Ginny. I am a Veela."

"A Veela? Like the Bulgarian's Quidditch mascot Veela?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess you found your mate but you don't want to force them into the bond. Am I right?" She crossed her arms.

Hermione nodded. "Hermione who is your mate?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Well…he is quite the catch. Not to mention his Quidditch muscles or that tight arse." She giggled.

Hermione began to change again. But she shook herself out of it. Deep down knowing that Ginny was only playing.

She stopped laughing. "How long have you known it was him?"

"Since that first day in potions."

"Hermione! It's almost Christmas! That's almost four months! You can't do this. You'll die if you…"

"I know Gin! But I won't force him into this. I refuse!"

"But Hermione! I can't watch you die!"

"I know." Ginny was really the only one that paid any real attention to Hermione. Only Ginny would notice how she was getting skinnier, or losing color in her complexion or noticing the dark shadows under her beautiful usually sparkling brown eyes. They held no more sparkle or twinkle. She had closed off and even stopped raising her hand in class so much. However she still maintained the best grades in the school. She felt sorry for her friend. Her friend didn't deserve this. If only she could do something for her.

"Ginny. I have to go to class."

"Ok Hermione, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Gin and sorry for earlier."

"It's alright really." They hugged and went their separate ways.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Her and Draco were in their common room studying. Hermione felt content whenever he was in the same room but just not right next to her. He looked up at her and starred. "Hermione, you alright? You've been quiet lately."

"Yes I'm fine Draco. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You just seem different. You're quieter, you don't laugh that much anymore. Just worried about you is all." With that he went back to work.

He didn't notice the tears that escaped down her cheeks as she silently sobbed. Or at least she thought he didn't notice.

**AN: Well? Let me know what you think. Reviews are better than a concerned Draco. When I get to 25 reviews I'll post the next chapter! :)  
**


	4. What are you?

**Review Responses:**

**Malori**: Have no fear, I am working on making these chapters longer. This is actually my first multi-chapter that I keep on writing. So bear with me.

**mommylee963:** I understand that you guys can only review once per chapter and that some people get upset by it. But believe it or not seeing the reviews good or bad helps me with my writing. For example: someone wants me to make my chapters longer. That's the type of things I need to know to make these stories good for you. So I apologize if you disagree with me. However, it helps and enjoy reading.

**Beachbunny24:** Yeah he does but you won't really see it until a couple of chapters. I realize I should have included Draco's feelings more. But my story just kind of flowed into Hermione. But I will make a point to include his feelings and perspectives more.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

_Previously:_

_He didn't notice the tears that escaped down her cheeks as she silently sobbed. Or at least she thought he didn't notice. _

He went over and sat on the couch with her. "Mione?"

She looked up at him with tears still running down her face. "Mione, what's gotten into you?" He said as he wiped tears off her cheeks.

"Nothing Draco. Nothing." She looked away. He pulls her into his arms and holds her. She tries to resist and get up and away from him but he is holding her there and she didn't have the strength to leave. So she latches onto him and sobs and sobs for what seems like hours coating his shirt with her tears. Strangely enough, she still became aroused and released her pheromones while he held her. Her fangs began to come out and she pulled back wide-eyed and starring at him. He looked confused and hurt? She wanted to tell him everything in that moment.

She looked down trying to make her fangs recede so he wouldn't see but before she had the chance to really concentrate; Draco grabbed her, one hand under her chin and the other behind her neck, and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. She licked his bottom lip to ask permission and he granted her access but her fang clipped his lip. "Ow, bloody hell!"

She pulled back and covered her mouth. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She ran as far away from him as the room would allow, which was only to the stairs leading to her bedroom.

"Yeah…" He walks over to her and looks down at her. "Mione why are you covering your mouth?" She shakes her head in dismissal.

"...Move your hand." She couldn't deny him anything if she tried. She sighed then moved her hand and closed her eyes waiting for the scream of terror. But it never came.

She opened one eye to see him starring, as if she were a rare treasure, in fascination. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger and opened her mouth. He then ran his thumb along one of her fangs but nipped his thumb on the edge and she licked it clean and it healed. Then he watched as her eyes went from her beautiful , deep chocolate brown to a maroon-ish color. She had to ask…

"Why aren't you running in terror?"

"Because you are beautiful. I couldn't run if I wanted to. You draw me in like…like a seeker after a snitch. I find myself wanting to be around you all the time. I want to listen to your melodic laugh and your sweet voice that is as smooth as melting chocolate. What…are…you Mione?"

"Draco….I'm a….a….V-veela."

"A veela?"

"Yes."

"And am…I…?"

She hesitated. "Yes." She looked down ashamed of herself for being so weak.

"Wow. Who would've thought?" He shakes his head and shrugs.

"What?" She looks up at him.

"Who would've thought that I would be the mate to Veela?" He puts his hand upon his chest like he is superior but with a smile on his face, teasing her.

"I…I…I don't know…Draco, are you angry?" Her eyes began to brim with tears.

"No." He shakes his head.

"Aren't you disgusted by me?" She says with a hint of disgust in her own voice.

"Heavens no. Why would I be disgusted?" She got up and walked to the fire burning in the hearth.

"Because I'm not human…I develop wings, grow fangs, my nails become like claws…I'm an animal…a beast….a…a." Draco interrupts.

"A wonderful person. Hermione, when did you find out?" She looks back over her shoulder at him, afraid to see his eyes and what those mercury pools will reveal.

"The first day after potions when you asked for your robe back." Running a hand through his hair.

"Merlin Hermione! You must be in agony…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because! I refuse to force you to do anything! I can't do that to you." She turns back to the fire.

He stands and starts pacing. "Hermione…you should have said something. I would have let you mark me."

She abruptly turns to face him, anger evident on her face and her eyes crimson as the Gryffindor sweater. "NO! I told you I refuse to force you! I would rather die a thousand deaths knowing you are happy then have you to be miserable with me for one lifetime!"

"But Hermione…"

"The answer is no!" She turns back to the fire. "It's all I need. As long as you are happy…I am happy. I can survive on that."

She tried to convince him that she would not parish if he refused, but he would have none of that. He came up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione…I…" She turns her head to the side to hear better but it gives him an advantage. He leans down and kisses her neck, causing her to shiver and her fangs to show. "I…" She shrugs out of his grip and takes one step forward.

"Draco stop…you don't know what you are doing. What you are getting into." She faces him. "If I bite you, you are bound to me…forever and I to you. I'm saying no for your sake." She looks deep into his mercury eyes silently begging him to just walk away. She decided from the beginning that she would not force him into this.

"And I'm saying yes for yours." He grabs her firmly and kisses her deeply. Careful of her fangs, their tongues wage battle upon one another and Hermione gives in for, in the end, she can deny him nothing. Oxygen is essential so they separate and Draco kisses down her jaw to her pulse point in the hollow of her throat and licks and nips at it. Hermione's beast finally kicks in; she shoves him to the rug in front of the fire and pounces on him.

**AN: Hahaha I know evil….don't worry the bond and mating will be the next chapter. Promise! **** Reviews are better than Draco kissing for our sakes!  
**


	5. Mating

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: Hello my faithful readers! Alright I know it's been forever since I updated and I cannot express how sorry I am for making you guys wait! I've just been so busy with everything. Ok, there are really two reasons why this chapter took so long…1) I wrote it but didn't really like it so I rewrote it again, because this is a very important scene in the story and 2)I have been moving into my dorm and classes started. Oh and Hermione is VERY OOC in this chapter…So whew! Well, enough of that. You guys know how it goes…read and review, guys the reviews really do help me out with the story. "And so I'm afraid without any adieu whatsoever…" (from A Knight's Tale…don't own lol) …The next Chapter!**

_Previously:_

_Hermione's beast finally kicks in; she shoves him to the rug in front of the fire and pounces on him._

She straddles his waist and traps his hands above his head. Hermione stares at her mate moving her head this way and that like a bird. She feels the venom on her fangs, her nails lengthen and the power and the possessive desire to mark her mate surge through her like a wildfire. She then dips her head down to his neck and inhales deeply drinking in his insatiable scent.

She releases his hands and shreds his shirt off of his body. She traces her nails down his chest leaving red welts in their wake. Draco hisses in the pleasure-pain inflicted upon him. He slowly, so not to frighten her or worse, anger her, traces his hands up her arms to her shoulders to unbutton her shirt and slip it off. After he succeeds in relieving her of her shirt he then reaches up to unhook her bra when she suddenly slaps his hands away and growls at him. His grey eyes snapped to her usual brown ones, when he notices that they are as pitch black as the midnight sky. She had grown impatient with his slow pace. Hermione stands and quite literally rips her remaining clothes from her scorching body. Unfortunately for the rest of Draco's clothes she shreds them beyond repair.

Hermione then straddles him once again and releases her pheromones on him. His eyes glaze over and he sits up to reach her and kiss her. This kiss however was not like the others they shared. This kiss was rough and primal and needy. Draco licks and bites on her bottom lip to get her to open to him. She grants him access and he slides his tongue in and dances it along her own tongue and her teeth, causing Hermione to shiver in delight. Draco grips her hips and Hermione threads her fingers into his silky locks to move his head down her jaw, neck then end at her breasts where he sucks on one of her nipples.

"That's it baby. Make me feel good. Show me that you want only me! ….Ugh!...Mine!"

"Yours, all yours Mione." He switches to her other nipple.

"Draco!"

"Yes Hermione?"

A smile spreads over her face and stares into his eyes. "Lick me."

So he throws her to the floor and climbs on top of her and licks his way down her luscious body. He dips his tongue into her navel, circles it and keeps descending south. He kisses both of her inner thighs causing her to wiggle to get him where she really wants him. He glances at her eyes, still pitch black, and runs his tongue along the length of her slit and around her clit. Draco takes his tongue and plunges it into her dripping cunt. Pulls out…Pushes in. Out…in. Again and again. Then, he pulls her clit into his mouth and sucks hard on it until Hermione can no longer take it.

"Mate!...Fuck me." Draco not needing to be told twice, even in his lusty haze, took Hermione by the hips and impaled her on his hard cock. She threw her head back and groaned and growled, her claws coming out of his hair to his strong, broad shoulders. After the initial intrusion he flipped them over always loving the girl, no woman, on top. Hermione began bouncing on his cock like no tomorrow.

She held him to her and fell backward so he ended on top of her. "Fuck me…Give me your seed…I need you!" All the while Draco is plowing into her with rough, deep thrusts. "Harder…give me more!"

Hermione started to feel her walls flutter and her animal knew she needed to complete the bond. She grabbed Draco by the back of the head, pulled it out of the way and bit him right above his heart and digging her claws into his shoulders as she came violently. Her teeth punctured his skin, he screamed then he felt a fire like he never had before fly throughout his body like a Firebolt at top speed. Hermione was still orgasming while she gave Draco the venom of her essence and she removed her teeth and licked his wound then it healed.

Draco had never felt better until Hermione flipped them over, the creature in her needing her mate to be fulfilled. She began bouncing on him harder and harder until he was sure that their pelvises would bruise. She was coming again, he could feel it. Except this time her wings came out and she screamed at him, "Bite me!" Suddenly Draco felt fangs grow in his mouth. "Damn it! Bite me NOW!" He leaned up and bit her on the side of her neck and drank more of her essence from her as she orgasmed. As soon as he felt her walls clench around him, he too followed her into the abyss of pleasure.

They sat there trying to regain a sense of reality. Draco still inside Hermione and limbs tangled and wrapped around one another. Hermione sighed and stroked Draco's hair, "Mine…no woman will ever touch you but me…my mate…my love…my life."

"Oh Hermione, I'm all yours baby, all yours."

Hermione felt her wings, fangs and claws recede. She knew that they had bonded and marked each other. They were so wrapped up in the other that they never noticed the blue and white magic that had surrounded them and dissipated into the night air.

"Draco, I love you." She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you so much, it hurts."

"I know Hermione. And I love you." He kissed her again and it deepened.

Draco grew hard again. He removed his head from her breast and looked up at her and smirked. Hermione looked down at him and was excited at the prospect of round two.

**DPOV**

_Wow…who would've thought?...Hermione Granger….the Gryffindor Princess a veela?...and I'm her mate!...well let's show her how good I can be as the "Slytherin Sex God"…or so I've heard. _

I leaned up to kiss her on the mouth and she immediately opened up for me. I ran my tongue across hers and we fought for dominance. I left her full lips to kiss along her jaw up to her earlobe and I bit it. Then whispered, "Hermione, my love, you really are a goddess." This caused her to moan my name, and I think I just got harder at that.

I kiss down her neck again and placed loving kisses upon each nipple and worshipped them as they deserved those wonderful dusky pink pebbles. She began moaning again and I knew it would not take long to bring her to her precipice of pleasure. So while still playing with her nipples I withdrew myself from her warm quaking center and inserted two fingers instead. Immediately she grabbed the back of my neck and shoulder as if to keep me going. But nothing was going to take me away from this masterpiece of beauty and passion.

I flipped us over never losing contact with her core and brought her to a swift climax with only my fingers. Then I back away from her and stand, all the while watching as her breasts heave with after effects of her orgasm. She suddenly realizes I'm not over top of her any longer and she whimpers and reaches for me. I pull her to stand up and immediately we begin another battle of tongues, teeth and lips. _Really this woman is insatiable!_

I reach down and grab the back of her thighs and hoist her up for her to wrap her slender legs around me. By this point we are basically tearing at each other trying to get even closer. I slam her into the wall near the fireplace and lavish her neck and shoulder with more kisses and bites and I thrust into her, knowing that she is more than ready for me.

"Draco!...Ugh!...God so good! So good! Draco, please don't stop….dear Merlin…please don't!" She screams in my ear but I love it, it's like music to my ears to hear her scream. I speed up getting closer and closer to my own climax, but she needs to come again before I do.

"Never Hermione, never."

So I reach down and rub that little pleasure button I love so much. And that's all it takes for her to scream my name and run her fingernails down my back. Then I release my seed into that wonderful body of my mate, my love, my goddess.

**AN: Alright guys…that was my first whack at a sex scene…let me know…too much? Not enough? I'm a little worried about…Please Review!**


	6. To be ravished, or to be possessed?

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**AN: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all of my wonderful readers! I really do love you guys! Here's a little something for you all.**

_Previously:_

_Then I release my seed into that wonderful body of my mate, my love, my goddess._

They were lying in the bed with his sheets surrounding their exhausted but hyper-sensitive bodies. Hermione had her head resting on her mate's shoulder with his arm around her and one of her legs was thrown over his. Her hand was tracing intricate patterns on his chest and abdomen. She was awake looking at him, finally feeling at ease and at peace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath relishing the contentment she finally felt after that dreadful day.

Draco was lying there slowly awaking by the dainty hand that was lightly dancing across his skin and the sunlight beginning to stream in through the curtains. He brought his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down to kiss her on top of her head.

"Hermione."

With her arms around him she nuzzled deeper into his chest and inhaled his scent. "Draco, I love you."

"I know Hermione. I love you too. You know…I think a part of me always has. You were always so brilliant and clever."

"Draco…you don't have to say that…I know it's just the Veela venom still in your system…Actually I read somewhere that the first 24 hours after bonding, the Veela and their mate constantly have sex. And that…"

Oddly enough, Hermione never did finish that sentence because of Draco's lips slanting over hers.

"You know, you really do talk too much, love."

"I know." With that said Draco rises from the bed and heads to the bathroom.

Hermione sits up in bed, leaning back on her elbows.

"And where do you think you are going Mr. Malfoy. I never gave you permission to leave this warm and fluffy bed of mine." She says cocking a brow.

Meanwhile Draco stopped halfway to bathroom, turned around and noticed the sheet previously wrapped around her goddess-like body had fallen to her waist. He immediately felt a surge of lust for the woman in the bed and he grew hard remembering the sessions of love-making they had last night.

As soon as Hermione watched him get hard, her animal side began to show once more. Her eyes immediately darkened and she started to crawl across the bed her own nakedness forgotten. For all she could think of was Draco's cock and how velvety smooth and rock hard it was.

Draco slowly began tip-toeing to the bathroom behind him. And Hermione just stayed on the bed now crouching. Before Hermione could react Draco was in the bathroom with the door closed and locked.

She leaped to the door, making it just after it closed. She growled and scratched at the door, "Draco…"

When he returned to the door and opened it, Hermione's eyes were almost black and Draco could see the magic prickling off of her in lust and anger. Hermione leaps onto him causing him to stumble a bit and ravishes his neck and jaw with her mouth. He regains his balance and carries her to the already running and steaming shower.

Hermione does not even notice she is getting wet by the shower, the beast within her still in control and needing to have her mate again. She plunges herself onto Draco's hard cock and begins bouncing up and down faster and faster. Draco leans down to take one of her dusty rose nipples into his mouth. She moans instantly.

Unfortunately, neither one of them lasts long and Hermione squeezes Draco's cock hard and he empties himself into her. They remain in that position for a few minutes trying to regain their wits and normal heart rates.

After both have calmed down, Hermione reaches for the shampoo to wash her hair but Draco, being the gentleman he was, took it from her and lathered and massaged her hair and scalp until all you could see were white bubbles and suds. He turned her around so her head was under the water and rinsed her hair out. After all the soap was out, she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the underside of his jaw.

However, there was no urgency or lust in this kiss, there was only appreciation and love. Draco continued to wash her and himself in record time. He toweled both of them dry and picked her up bridal style and was going to carry her back to his bed when he realized there was no door on the his side of the bathroom.

Hermione did not even notice for her head was buried in his neck just resting there. So he walks over to her door and noticed the room had grown, the bed made larger, colors changed and his trunk was in the corner alongside Hermione's.

"Hermione, look." She lifted her head and gasped as Draco put her down on her feet.

They both looked at each other, "Dumbledore." They said simultaneously and laughed. Hermione got a chill and decided it was time to get dressed and go down for supper. _All of that love-making worked up an appetite. _

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Draco's stomach growled ferociously. They both dressed then walked through the portrait hand-in-hand, down the stairs and to the Great Hall. Little did they know that they would be the stars of the Hogwarts' gossip.

They walk in, not paying anyone any mind, share a sweet kiss and go to their respective tables. They both sit down and begin piling food on their plates, as they haven't eaten since two days ago. Hermione looks up and finally notices everyone staring at either her or Draco.

Hermione looks at the Gryffindor table, "What?"

"Hermione, did you and Malfoy just….you came in and….ferret, Hermione? Wait, I'm so confused…" Ron said, absolutely perplexed.

"Hermione, I think what Ron is trying to say is, what the bloody hell was that?" Harry said leaning across the table.

Before Hermione can answer, she notices everyone got over the initial shock of the Draco-Hermione entrance. She looks over at Draco and sees Pansy trying to grab onto him as if he was not her mate. Ginny notices as well and grabs Hermione's arm as she stands, "Hermione, calm down."

Hermione shakes her off and stomps over to the Slytherin table and rips Pansy away from Draco. Pansy sputters on floor, "You bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione pulls Draco to standing, "Miss Parkinson, there is nothing the matter with me. Although you and I do have a problem, just a moment ago you touching what belongs to me."

"Belong to you? You think Draco belongs to you? Ha! Are you that daft? Draco could never and would never belong to a filthy little Mudblood bitch like you!" Pansy stands and wipes the dirt off of her.

Draco lunges forward and wipes his wand out at the Mudblood comment. "Pansy, you daft cow, you will never call her that name again!" Hermione pulls Draco to her and looks in his eyes and shakes her head and whispers, "I can think of a worse punishment than hexing her."

She bites Draco's earlobe and growls at him. Draco suddenly bends down, grabs the back of her milky thighs and lifts her up so she can wrap her slender legs around his waist. She then leans down and kisses him full on the lips then traces her tongue down to his bite mark on his neck given to him the other night after their initial bonding. She traces it with her tongue and bites on it lightly causing him to groan quite loudly and shove her against the rough stone wall. She leans into her ear again, "Draco, my sweet love, calm down baby, we can't…not here…where's that famous self-control I've heard about, hmm?" He nods his head, takes a deep breath and puts her down.

Hermione turns to Pansy and the rest of the Great Hall, "See Pansy, I'm not daft, he does belong to me. I am a Veela," she stalks toward Pansy, who begins backing away, and her eyes turn a cold, icy blue, as cold as a glacier, "and you will never lay another finger on my mate. Understood, Miss Parkinson?" Pansy nods frantically and frightened she rushes out of the Great Hall.

Just having watched the possessive display, Dumbledore approaches the lovers. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, please come with me to my office."

**AN: So? What do you guys think? I know it's really short but I felt like I had to give you guys something for being so patient with me and this story. I'm going to write some more this weekend and I'm going to try and post it by Monday. Lot of Love to my ever-faithful readers! Xoxoxo Reviews are better than a public makeout session with Draco.**


	7. You started it

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**AN: Alright guys! I finally have moved past my writer's block and have had time to write! I apologize fiercely for the long wait. I really appreciate all of the reviews and favorites and alert. So here we go!**

_Previously:_ _Just having watched the possessive display, Dumbledore approaches the lovers. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, please come with me to my office."_

So there they are sitting in Dumbledore's office across from him, both looking into their palms. Hermione reaches over and grabs Draco's hand and they share a look of worry, all the while Dumbledore just sits there, staring at them over is half-mooned spectacles.

"Hermione, Draco, I'm sure you know why I asked you up here to my office, correct?"

"Yes, sir." They both say.

"Unfortunately, I cannot condone such behavior in the public areas of this school. I have no choice but to give you both detention with Hagrid, I believe he will have some tasks for you. Your detention will begin promptly at 7:30 after supper, do not be late."

"Professor, I'm really…" Hermione started before Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Mister Malfoy, you are dismissed."

"But sir, I…"

"I know you are not comfortable leaving Miss Granger alone with another male, but rest assured nothing will occur, you may await her outside, it won't take but a moment." With that Draco stood, kissed Hermione's forehead and left the room.

Dumbledore looked back at Hermione and noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Miss Granger…Hermione, it's alright, I know it is difficult for you especially when someone else has physical contact with your mate. Do not worry you are not in any grave trouble."

"Sir, I just want to apologize I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry and I love him so much. Sir, I…I know that we are bonded but I just feel like he will leave me one day…just disappear in the night." Dumbledore conjures a handkerchief for her to dry her tears.

"Hermione, I know that feeling, believe me I do. Now is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all soft and blubbery. I never do this." She claims dabbing at her eyes.

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger. Now off you go. Enjoy the last few minutes before your detention."

Hermione nods and stands, she walks to the door, but before she reaches to pull it open she looks back at her Headmaster, "Professor?" he looks up. "Thank you, sir". He smiles that mischievous smile and nods to her. She closes the door after her exit, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She immediately smells Draco and her eyes go black. When she opens her eyes, she sees no Draco, she begins to smirk. "Draco…come out come out." Suddenly he jumps out and grabs and kisses her. She grabs onto him and deepens the kiss and then she notices his erection. She pulls back and moans into his ear. He realizes however that they only have a few minutes to get down to Hagrid's.

"Hermione, come on. We need to get down there", he whispers in her hair. She growls rather loudly and glares at him. She grabs him again and pulls him with her so her back is against a nearby wall.

"Not yet mate. You started it, so now finish it." She grabs his hand plunges it up her skirt.

He notices she has no knickers on. _How the bloody hell did I miss that? I watched her get dressed…I could've sworn…_his thoughts pulled to a halt by a growl and piercing gaze from his goddess-like veela.

He kisses her neck and sucks on the skin there as he enters her forbidden treasure with his fingers. He starts out slow and sensual however, he quickly picks up the pace to the point where she is moaning and whimpering his name in his ear. Then just like a bolt of lightning she orgasms and screams causing Draco to kiss her to hide her vocal outburst. He pushes her through her orgasm and slows as she begins to regain herself. She stands there with her hands in his hair and on his shoulder. She kisses him sweetly. And Hermione decides to reward him after detention tonight.

Both straighten out their clothing and walk hand in hand downstairs.

They finally get to Hagrid's just on time.

"Hermione! I didn't know I'd be seein' yeh two down here! Haven't been causin' trouble have yeh? "

"Of course not Hagrid!" she says laughing

"A'right, tonight we are going to the Forbidden Forest…"

After three hours of finding a special herb that Professor Sprout needed they make their way back to the Head Dorm.

Draco and Hermione are coming around the corner of the sixth floor corridor to their portrait laughing at some joke Draco told her, when she suddenly stops walking.

"Hermione?" He sees her starring forward, he turns to see what she is looking at and sees Ron. He kisses her on the forehead for comfort.

"Don't you bloody touch her!" screams Ron.

"Ron…please…let me.." Hermione tries to plead with him. Draco puts his arm around her.

"No! Not until Ferret face leaves! And stop touching her!"

"Ronald! Don't you dare yell at me!"

"I will yell at you if I damn well feel like it! I'm sure that's all he does to you! Hell I'm sure he beats you too, just like his father! I noticed the bruises on your neck at supper!" Ron pulls his wand and aims it at Draco

Draco steps in with his, "Listen here, Weasley…" but before Draco could even get started Hermione pulls Draco behind her, she crouches low in front of Draco protecting him. She stares at Ron with blood red eyes, fangs, claws and wings out ready for a fight.

Hermione growls lowly at Ron. From behind Hermione, "See Weasley, you pissed her off".

"Her….Her…Hermione" Ron squeaks out "It's me…Ron…your best friend.."

She continues to stare him down.

"Should have let her explain…" Draco says in a mocking tone, buffing his nails, perfectly content to watch Ron Weasley get mauled by his sexy veela mate.

Hermione was so angry by this point she is actually releasing sparks from her magic. She slowly begins to circle Ron, but still keeping an eye on her mate.

"Come on, Hermione….You know me…we grew up together."

Just as Hermione leans back to pounce, Ron sends a _Stupefy_ her way. She dodges but it fuels her to seize the creature that threatened her mate and herself. As she lands on him, she hears a very distant "Hermione! No!"

**AN: Well? What do you think? I know another cliffy? Reviews are better than watching your sexy veela mate attack! haha**


	8. I don't even know why

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really are important. And Thank you for all of the favorites and alerts. I am so pleased that you guys like my story, so as a reward a super early update! Hope you like it! On with the show…**

_Previously: Just as Hermione leans back to pounce, Ron sends a __Stupefy__ her way. She dodges but it fuels her to seize the creature that threatened her mate and herself. As she lands on him, she hears a very distant "Hermione! No!"_

Hermione heard the shouts and looked to see what the noise was. She noticed two people starring at her one female redhead and one black-haired male.

With her claw still around her prey's neck she ground out a bone-chilling growl at them.

"Hermione….Hermione no. It's Ron, you know how stupid he is and how angry he gets. Come on Hermione ease off." Said the redhead pleadingly "Draco Malfoy! Make her stop! You are the only one who can!"

"He tried to bloody hex me and Hermione!" Draco shouted back.

"Please Draco…I know he is dumb as a quaffle but he is still my brother." Teary eyes was always Draco's weakness.

He slowly approached the bird-like woman he loved with his hands palm up and out, "Mione….love…stop this. You know he never would have done any damage." He reached up and stroked her head lovingly and whispered in her ear. "Mione, baby…don't do this. He's not worth it and think of the sex we will have the sooner you get off him."

Hermione's eyes glowed that wonderful shade of red when she was lustful. She looked down at the boy under her and flew back and landed on her feet gracefully. Ron sputtered as he stood. "What the bloody he-" he didn't get a chance to finish that thought because Ginny ran over and clamped her hand over his big mouth. As they waited for Hermione to return to her human form, Draco moved to stand by her side.

Hermione shuddered all the way down her body as she reconfigured into the Hermione everyone knew. Draco grabbed her and kissed her with so much passion she blushed, as he pulled back, "That was so bloody sexy."

The clearing of a throat broke the couple from their lusty moment. Hermione looked over and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ginny was the only one not slack jawed and smiling at Hermione.

"Wh-wh-what _was_ that Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well, as you both figured out, I'm not completely human. I am a part Veela.." she was interrupted by Ron "as in Bulg-"

"Yes Ronald, as in Bulgarian's Qudditch mascot veela, that's all you guys care about is qudditch". She winked at Ginny having said the same thing a while back.

"Anyway, I am part veela and Draco is my mate." She grabbed his hand and held it tight while the boys exchanged looks. Harry broke the silence first.

"So you are saying that you and Malfoy are together?"

"Forever."

"Why Malfoy?"

"I don't know, actually. It was the veela magic, a veela never chooses her mate. However, a veela has to claim her mate before the sixth month after her seventeenth birthday."

"Or what? You die of heartbreak?" Ron said laughingly like it was some joke.

"Actually, yes Ron, I would have died." Ron immediately stopped laughing. "I didn't want to force this on Draco. He was the one that initiated it. He accepted me for who and what I am despite our differences in the past and for that I am forever in his debt, not because he saved me from a horrible, painful death but that he loves me for me."

"I would not have it any other way, my love." He leaned down and kissed her on the temple and she closed her eyes in contented bliss.

"Ginny was the only one that knew besides myself and Professor Dumbledore."

Harry laughed, "Of course Dumbledore was in on this. He is in on everything. Well Hermione, I can see that you are happy and you can obviously take care of yourself. I don't like it very much but I'll accept it because I value you too much to lose you over this." Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry. It's so good to hear that from you."

Ron snorted off the side, "Well I just don't know Hermione…I mean you bloody attacked me to defend that…that ferret!" He points at Draco.

"Ronald, I can't control my phases. I'm sorry if I hurt you but you have to understand that Draco's safety comes first before anything. It is a primal need to protect him from even the slightest harm. I…I.." she began crying as Ron trembled in anger before her.

"That's it Hermione. I cannot believe this. You create this elaborate lie just…just so you can gallivant with him!" He was pacing and gesturing and pointing all about.

"Ron you saw me change! I saw you as a threat the moment you pointed your wand at him! There is nothing I can do about this! I love him with all my heart and soul! If you can't accept that….I do not even know why we are friends!" She slid down to her knees, hand covered her face as she sobbed.

Draco came over and put his arms around her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Harry looked at Ron disappointingly and shook his head and waited for Ginny as she approached Ron. Ginny smacked him on the back of his head and with a tone as lethal as their mother said, "You should be ashamed of yourself, turning your back on those that love you. If you are through with Hermione, then I am no longer your sister." She grabbed Harry's hand and made their way back upstairs as Ron starred after them.

Draco stood and carried Hermione in his arms to the portrait hole but turned to face Ron before entering, "I think you've done enough Weasley. Go before I deduct house points." With that the portrait slammed shut and Ron stormed off down the stairs to find a way to let off some steam.

Draco took Hermione to bed for she had fallen asleep in his arms in the corridor. They would worry about this problem in the morning. He changed her into one of his button down shirts with a flick of his wand, and divested himself of everything but boxers. Draco crawled under the covers with his love and just starred her whilst she slept.

He took in every feature he could of her committing it to memory. He took in her hair splayed across the pillows, her smooth forehead, delicate brow that furrowed in concentration during class. He soaked in her closed eyes with long eyelashes resting on her high cheekbones, her adorable nose, her luscious lips he could kiss for days and never tire of it. He memorized the shape of her jaw, the length of her neck, the juncture of where her neck and shoulder met and the rest of her wonderful body that was hidden beneath his shirt, he could have looked at her all night and admired her beauty.

He watched her breathe, in and out, so smooth and content. He traced a gentle hand across her face to rest behind her head and leaned to kiss her forehead lovingly. "Goodnight my beautiful, wonderful Hermione."

As he spoke, she finally moved and snuggled closer to him. He finally allowed sleep to claim him with her head tucked under his, one arm and one leg over him and his arms around her holding her there. Like she'd ever leave him.

**AN: Another chapter done! Let me know! Review Please! :D**


	9. I was thinking

**AN: Hey guys! I know it has been awhile but I am having the worst case of writer's block. I'm still not sure where this story is going. Although I can tell you that it WILL have a happy ending! :D Hope you guys like it! Thank you for all the alerts and favorites, it means the world. The show must go on….**

_Previously: As he spoke, she finally moved and snuggled closer to him. He finally allowed sleep to claim him with her head tucked under his, one arm and one leg over him and his arms around her holding her there. Like she'd ever leave him._

Hermione was awoken by the sunlight streaming in. She turned over onto her back and stretched trying to not wake up Draco, she looked at him and saw him still sleeping. Hermione got up and tip-toed into the bathroom for her morning ritual; when she came back into the bedroom all she could do was stare at her handsome and devilishly charming mate. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed thinking about her life before she found out she was a veela.

She remembered crying over boys, for years. She remembered never really having high self confidence in anything other than her intelligence. She remembered that no one except a select few ever really saw her a girl, a woman.

She'd had a small crush on Harry in third and fourth year, but she soon realized that was just her being worried and that all they were was very close friends. Then Viktor came along and asked her to the Yule Ball in fourth year, she thought she had shined that night, but Ron had to go and ruin it…as always. Then there was that muggle boy, Daniel, that was a disaster full of awkward conversations and weird kisses, she shivered just thinking about it. And of course she did fancy Ron for a long time. However, he was always "otherwise occupied" with other females, namely Lavender Brown.

After all of those failures, she never thought she would find someone to love her, someone that enjoyed her being around her for an extended period of time, someone who she could cry on and they didn't think she was helpless. She never thought she'd find someone who could make her excited and burn for him in a matter of a few words or someone who could take her breath away with one kiss. Granted the magic of the veela blood helped initiate it, but she found that someone in Draco Malfoy.

She stood there thinking of a way to wake him as she admired his body. His strong and long legs, well leg as one was hanging out of the sheets, his impressive family jewels that she couldn't see but definitely knew were there, his toned abdomen from years of Quidditch, his muscular arms that she could just live in forever, his chest that contained his strong heart that beat only for her. As she walked closer to the bed she gazed upon his broad shoulders and strong neck, his angular jaw that just exuded male dominance, his lips that were so soft yet could be so demanding, his pointed nose to his eyes, still shut in slumber, but she knew that those mercury pools could have her dance naked on the astronomy tower if they held her gaze a certain way, and finally his silky almost white blond hair that was so soft she would have killed to have her hair that soft.

After gazing at her beloved, she had thought of a delightful way to awaken the sleeping dragon. Hermione climbed up on the bed, ducked under the sheets…

Draco was laying there in bed having the most wonderful dream of Hermione and himself, when he was brought out of it by this heat and moisture around his pride and joy. He tried to fall back into his luscious dream but it would not happen. He laid there wondering what was going on, when all of a sudden it clicked! His goddess was waking him up with a blowjob that was out of this world. He groaned when she swiped her tongue along the vein underneath and sucked on the head. He tore the sheet away from his body to see his lady in action and Merlin was it a sight to behold.

Hermione was running her hands up and down his thighs and sucking on his cock like it was a straw and licking it like melting ice cream. Draco's groaning soon turned into moans and he stared saying her name. "Merlin Hermione!...Ugh….stop…I'm coming…" Although she didn't, she swallowed every drop.

She slid up his body, kissing her way up and nipping his neck with her teeth. Before she could continue her journey, Draco flipped her over and hovered above her and saw her eyes start to change colors.

"Good morning, my love. I must say that I was very unhappy to be woken up as I was dreaming a very good dream only to find myself being woken up in the most wonderful of ways. Now however, my sweet, it is your turn." With that he ripped his shirt off of her, knowing she was in a rough mood. He kissed her lips while pushing his tongue into her awaiting mouth and ran his hands down her shoulders to her breasts. He squeezed them gently and tweaked the nipples. He left her glorious mouth to take her left nipple into his mouth and suck on it, hard and pinch it between his teeth only to soothe it with his tongue and blow cool air on it causing her to moan. He repeated the same process on the other nipple.

Then he skimmed her body down to her treasure trove to settle between her milky thighs. He gave each thigh a loving kiss and left love bites on both. He grasped her hips and plunged his tongue into her awaiting cunt. He darted his tongue in and out, in and out. Hermione was moaning above him, he decided to kick it up a notch. He used his right hand to insert two fingers into her slowly causing a low moan of his name to fall from her lips.

He licked her clit and pumped his fingers in and out of her, slowly her breathes grew faster and her moans louder. He picked up the pace adding a third finger and sucking on her clit.

"Oh God! Yes Draco, yes! Don't stop! Don't…..stop! Ahhhh!" She orgasmed, her thighs clenching Draco's shoulders and head, hands grasping the sheets and back arched of the bed. Draco slowly brought her down after the clamping around his fingers slowed. He sat up and pulled his fingers away from her. He made sure to have her eyes looking at him and licked every inch of his fingers clean of her juices. Hermione laid there whimpering and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mmm…Draco."

"Yes, my love."

"I just love saying your name. Draco. Draco. Draco."

He chuckled and held her close.

"Hermione, I love you, so so much."

"Oh Draco, I love you. I was thinking how lucky I am to have you."

"No Mione it is I that is the lucky one."

They both reluctantly got up and showered and dressed for today they had another detention with Hagrid and they had to face the school after last night.

**AN: So guys? What do you think? I wasn't really happy with this chapter but you guys deserved an update. Hopefully I can update again really soon! :D Review please!**


	10. Take a deep breathit will be ok

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support and favorites. Writer's block is the biggest bitch! Haha But anyway, I'm so glad you guys are so pleased with my story. So without any further delay….**

Draco and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast hand in hand. As they walked down the corridors they passed students huddled together whispering…_No doubt about my claim of Draco last night_. Hermione smirks and leaned over to kiss Draco on his jaw.

They finally make it to the Great Hall and the hall was immediately silenced. Draco looked at Hermione, squeezed her hand and led her to the Gryffindor table. As they ate, Pansy came up to them. Hermione's muscles tensed and her eyes began changing. In response, Pansy backed up slowly. Draco, soothed Hermione back to normal, "What do you want Parkinson"?

"I….I…." she said as she eyed Hermione.

Hermione's patience running thin, "Out with it!"

"Granger, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't realize….I didn't realize he was your….mate". Pansy somewhat disdainfully said.

"Apology accepted Pansy."

After that the rest of the day with without incident or problems

Draco and Hermione strolled down to Hagrid's hut, right on time. Hagrid came out of his humble abode and approached the two students.

"Hey there, you guys ready to go back into the forest?"

Both pupils nodded and followed Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest. After another 3 hour search of a bloom Professor Snape 'required and was too busy to get himself', they reappear with dirt all over their uniforms and hands and faces.

"Goodnight Hagrid!" Hermione yells as she and Draco walk back up to the castle.

As they walk, Draco turns to Hermione, "Have you ever noticed that almost all of the herbs, blooms and ingredients for classes come from the Forbidden Forest?"

Hermione's eyes get wide, "I was just thinking the same exact thing!"

They both laugh and continue small talk until they get up to their room.

As soon as the portrait closes, Draco wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cupped her face and wiped away some dirt on her cheek.

"I love you so much Hermione."

Hermione grabs Draco's collar and kisses him. However, before it gets too heated Draco hears a throat being cleared.

Draco pulls from Hermione and looks around their common to see his parents standing there. His mother has a girlish grin and blush on her cheeks while his father trying to avoid looking at them all together.

"Hermione….Hermione….Mione, love stop….we have company." With that declaration, Hermione's head shot up to see if there is a threat against Draco and she finally notices his parents.

She pushes Draco behind her and crouches in front of him….

Lucius Malfoy…the man who let her get tortured on his floor in his manor was standing there before her with his wife behind him.

Before she could even react, she felt her mate's hands on her shoulders and his breath in her ear, "Hermione, its ok. They aren't here to harm me or you. Take a deep breath…"

With that breath, she shuddered and returned to her full height; looking down slightly ashamed at her behavior towards the two people that gave her her mate, her Draco. She knew they had switched sides at the last minute of the war. Lucius Malfoy had been so humbled that he got on his knees in Number 12 Grimmauld Place to ask her forgiveness for the horrid torture she has endured in his family home. Of course, Hermione, being the forgiving type she is, forgave him as she realized most of his actions weren't his own, just actions of desperation to protect his family.

"Apologies Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…"

Narcissa steps around her husband and embraces Hermione, "Oh dear no need for apologies. It's just your nature. The Malfoy's have some veela blood in them. I am so excited to have you as part of our family. I've always thought you'd be a perfect match for my only son".

"Mrs. Malfoy…I can't breathe".

Narcissa let her go, "Oh I'm so sorry Miss Granger!"

Lucius eyes the two women in his life before he embraces his only son.

"Father, what can we do for you?"

"We actually-"

Narcissa interrupted "-wanted to ask you to join us for the Christmas holidays! I know returning to the manor may be difficult for you Hermione but we want you to feel welcomed in our home and since you will one day bear the Malfoy children."

Hermione looked at Draco and they nodded at each other.

"We'd love to Mrs. Malfoy. My parents are still on holiday in Austria."

"Oh please, Hermione call me Cissa!" Narcissa ran and wrapped her arms around Hermione again.

After having some tea and engaging in small talk Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy made their departure.

"Thank you Hermione."

"For what?"

"Being so accepting of my family and our past…I know that it was hard."

Crawling into his lap, "Actually it wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought it would. But I think that is because I love you and I love you so much." He held her still and kissed her hair.

"I love you too."

The next morning Draco woke up with the morning sunshine streaming in. He rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. He got out of bed, slipped on his boxers and headed to the bathroom. No Hermione. He headed down to their common room and finds Hermione on the floor, with her knees under her chin and the comforter around her, in front of the fire. He slowly approached her and noticed her sobbing. Immediately he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her and just held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find me like this."

"Hermione, I love you, what's wrong?"

She looked at him, her eyes a deep blue, sorrow personified into a color if that was possible, she shook her head. Draco pulled her back in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"My parents…they don't remember who I am."

"What? How could they not, you are their only daughter?"

"I did it…I cast Obliviate on them before the war….they don't remember me and they were so happy when I found them…I didn't want to take that happiness away and I just miss them so much."

"Baby, I'm sure they will forgive you and they will understand."

"They said they'd never forgive if I restored their memories…they had such hate in their eyes Draco."

He kissed her on the temple and just held her as she sobbed.

**AN: Well? Am I up to par? Review and let me know!**


	11. Hostility, Pain and Mister Malfoy?

**Sorry so long of wait guys! But I am pleased with this chapter. Hope you like it! Review Please!**

Hermione opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight streaming in. She turned and looked at the alarm clock and saw that breakfast was halfway through.

"Draco?!" She searched around panicked. As she was about the step out of bed the door leading to the common room opened and in strode Draco with breakfast on a silver tray. With a huge smile on his face he set the tray down over her lap.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in all of the food on this tiny tray. There was pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, toast, muffins, fruits, orange juice, coffee and even a crystal vase with a single red rose in it.

Draco crawled in next to her, "I hope you don't mind sharing, Miss Granger?"

"Of course not, Mr. Malfoy" she said as she leaned over and kissed him then reached for a piece of bacon and a cinnamon raisin muffin.

As they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, Hermione decided to address the previous night's emotions. "Thank you…for last night. I don't know why I was so upset. I came to terms with their reaction ages ago or at least I thought I had."

"You don't have to thank me, my love. They are your parents and you love them. Sometimes…time doesn't heal all wounds." He put his arm around her back and stroked her spine.

"When did my mate get so wise? You are too good to me, dear." Hermione kissed his cheek. When they finished breakfast, Hermione looked at the clock and realized she had time before she had to get dressed and laid back down, eyes closed.

Draco looked over at his beauty, grabbed the rose off of the tray before it disappeared with the empty plates. His eyes travelled up and down his goddess from her arms over her head to the swell of her breasts as they disappeared under the emerald sheets.

He delicately traced the rose over her smooth and delicate face. Starting at her forehead down between those bewitching eyes, over her arched nose and finally across her perfect cupid bow lips. He kept the rose going back and forth across her lips then down her chin and throat and traced her collarbone.

By the time he reached her collarbone, her breathing had increased. "Look at me, Hermione".

That simple command was all the permission she needed.

Her eyes snapped open, crimson with the love and lust for her only mate. She reached up grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers.

Hermione flipped them over and kissed down his body to his aching member and wrapped her lips around him.

"God!" Right before he exploded, Hermione stopped, grinned and straddled him.

"I love you Draco." With that she sank herself on him, he sat up and held her close. What started out as a fast and hard session suddenly turned to slow and passionate. In and out, in and out, gasps and moans and groans were the only sounds that filled the room. A light sheen of sweat developed on their skin. They got so wrapped up in each other and held on another close the whole time with Draco's head buried in her neck, arms around her waist and Hermione grasped tightly onto his shoulders and her head thrown back. Draco kissed up her neck and when she moaned his name, he couldn't hold on anymore and shot his seed into Hermione.

Draco collapsed but before getting too comfortable pushed Hermione on her back and proceeded to kiss her at her most intimate place. He inserted a finger while he flicked her clit with his tongue, then two fingers. In and out, tease and thrust, massage and work her until she came. Then did it again until she came a second time. While she was coming down from her second orgasm he thrust into her with such power and force that she banged her head on the headboard. This riled her up again and on to round two and three.

Needless to say, they missed their first class of the morning and were rushing about the room to get dressed and sprinted to their second class without so much as a kiss goodbye.

Draco just made it to Divination with only a few seconds to spare. He sat down next to Blaise breathing heavily.

"Draco…good to see you not wrapped around the Gryffindor Golden Girl."

"Oh shut it. I'm her mate so just deal with it…besides it's not all bad."

"Oh really? Well now that I think about it she does have a nice body, long legs, slim waist, nice arse by the look of her skirt and a nice rack. Man I would give my left kidney to just…." Draco's hand clapped him hard over the back of the head before he could finish the sentence.

"Watch what you say about her. She's mine."

"Woah woah woah." Blaise holds his hands up defensively. "Hostile much? I was only admiring the beauty put on display, my friend."

"Well don't."

Draco was cranky to say the least but he could not figure out why…..

Meanwhile in Aritmancy, Hermione doodled on her note page not paying a word of attention to Professor Sintra. Frankly, all she wanted was to go back to bed with Draco.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling well?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie "Of course, Professor."

"You look a bit pale dear and you haven't raised your hand once during class. Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey." The last sentence said as a statement not a question.

"Professor, I really feel fine…"

Before she could even finish her thought, "Go Miss Granger".

Hermione gathered her things and made her way to the Hospital Wing. When she was about halfway there on the 5th floor corridor she suddenly felt a pang in her heart. Then it surged from just a pang to a sharp stabbing pain. She pressed her hand against her chest in hopes of stopping the pain. She looked around the corridor and not a soul was to be seen. She needed to get to Madam Pomfrey.

Before she could make it around the corner, the pain became almost unbearable. Hermione fell to her knees and screamed as the pain consumed her. It was worse than a thousand white hot knives plunging into her over and over, worse than the Cruciatus curse from Bellatrix, even worse than the suffering from the rejection of her parents.

As she laid writhing and screaming on the floor, she distantly heard the class bell. Doors began opening and students filed into the hallway only to have gathered around her. Everyone was too astonished to do anything.

"Move! Let me through!" A male voice shouted as he shoved his way through the crowd "Go get a professor. I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing!" He gathered the writhing girl in his arms and pushed through towards the Hospital Wing.

Hermione in too much pain did not really care who was carrying her as long as the pain would stop. Even the veela in Hermione didn't care another man was touching her…survival first. Make the pain stop.

"It's alright. It's going to be ok Hermione." The man said even though her nails were dug into him and drew blood. He didn't care.

He burst through the door, "Madam Pomfrey!"

She ran out of her office. "It's Hermione, I don't know what is happening she was lying on the floor screaming in pain. She can't even get a word out."

"Alright dear, I'll take care of her. Go get Dumbledore".

Right before he walked through the door, "And Mister Malfoy…he needs to be here."

**So? What is causing the pain? Who took her to the Hospital Wing? Find out next time!**


	12. Pain & Love

Pain. Unbearable pain. All over.

Make it stop. Make it STOP. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

Blackness….

In and out of the welcoming blackness. Burning and tearing. Pain and voices.

Hermione's screams pierced through the Hospital Wing. Then suddenly, there was a blanket of silence. Everyone was standing and watching her for some movement. Madam Pomfrey was the first to break the silence, "I…I don't know what this is. I know of only one reason a veela would succumb to such pain but I can't imagine that being the case…."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all stood around Hermione. Madam Pomfrey checked her vitals.

"Is she…?"

"No Mr. Weasley. She is alive. She must have passed out from the pain."

Before another word was spoken the door burst open and Mr. Lucius Malfoy himself strode in. "I believe I may have the answer Madam."

Poppy whipped around, Harry and Ron both had their wands drawn on the elder Malfoy, and even with his switch during the war they never fully trusted him.

"Mr. Malfoy? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I sent for him Poppy." Dumbledore said. "He has firsthand knowledge of veelas."

"What are her symptoms, Madam?"

"Well Mr. Weasley brought….for Merlin's sake put those wands away boys" both lowered their wands but didn't let go of them, "as I was saying, Mr. Weasley brought Hermione to me she was screaming and thrashing around as if her body was on fire or tearing itself apart. I've never seen this…except for one other case with….." She hesitated with the rest of that sentence.

"With me." Lucius finished for her. "Where is Draco?"

As if on cue, Draco came bursting through the door with Blaise carrying him. "He's been poisoned!"

As Blaise and Poppy laid Draco down on a bed beside Hermione, "Astoria, Astoria Where for art thou Astoria…."

"Amortentia?" She looked at the young Slytherin.

"In a chocolate frog, Ma'am." He pulled it out the box from his robe and disintegrated it.

Madam Pomfrey went to her cupboard and found the antidote. She handed it to Draco. "Drink up." He tipped the vial back only to spit it all out.

"What is this? It's horrible."

"Draco…drink it." Draco looked skeptically at his father but did as he was told. When all of the contents were gone, he too passed out.

Hermione's eyes opened and she immediately squinted from the brightness in the room. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes and sensed Draco nearby along with several other males and females in the room with them. She looked up and saw Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Ginny, Blaise and surprisingly Lucius Malfoy all huddled together speaking with hushed tones.

Madam Pomfrey noticed her first and rushed over. "How are you feeling, dear?"

She was confused by the pain in her chest, it was not as bad as before and now more of a dull ache. "My chest aches, like….like my heart is broken but Draco is here."

"Miss Granger, you seem to have experienced…." Hermione noticed Draco on the bed next to her.

"What is wrong with Draco?" She pushed Pomfrey out of the way and went beside her unconscious mate.

"Miss Granger…" Her head whipped around, eyes glowing.

"What. Happened. To. Him?" She stalked toward the healer as her wings began sprouting. With every step Poppy took backwards, Hermione followed.

"Miss Granger I am only trying to help!" Before Hermione could launch herself at the school nurse, Lucius grabbed her from behind.

"Miss Granger, calm down. Miss Granger." To everyone's surprise she listened to Lucius and returned to her full human form although her eyes were a pale blue. Hermione started sobbing into Lucius' arms. "What happened? I don't understand."

Lucius taken aback by the physical affection from his future daughter-in-law, he awkwardly hugged her back as everyone else in the room starred practically bug-eyed with confusion and shock.

"Miss Granger, it's alright. I know exactly what happened." She looked up at him teary-eyed. "Draco was poisoned by Astoria Greengrass with Amortentia and he fell in love with Astoria."

More tears streamed down her face as the pain in her chest increased again. "What?"

"But only because of the potion, deep down I know he loves you with all of his being, he is your mate. He wants no one else; he has told me time and time again."

"What do I do? I can't make this pain stop, it's unbearable." She released Lucius to walk over to Draco's bed and sit beside him.

"I know it is, believe me. Draco has to…to…show you he still loves you."

"But how? This is no ordinary relationship, the only other thing that can tie us any closer together would be…a baby."

A grin spread on the elder Malfoy's face. "I knew you of all people would figure it out, Miss Granger." This causes Hermione to smirk a bit, definitely an influence from her Slytherin mate.

Ginny ran over and hugged her "Oh Hermione! I'm so glad you are ok! And babies! EEEp!"

"I…I don't know if I'm ready for a baby but I can't take this pain. I hope he wakes up soon."

Before another word was spoken, Draco woke up. "What the bloody hell happened? Why does my head feel like a troll hit me?"

Hermione's grip tightened on Ginny's arms, her eyes wide.

"Hermione?"

She couldn't bear to turn around. Not yet.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Draco got out of bed and started walking up behind her. He climbed onto the bed with her, wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled in her neck. "Hermione? Love? What happened?"

Having Draco so close to her again, loving her was all she could have asked for but right now her Veela was not convinced.

"Draco, you confessed your love to someone else."

"What!?" He grabbed her face between his hands and held her close. "That's impossible. You know I only love you."

A throat cleared, "If I may son, someone slipped you a love potion and it broke Hermione's heart."

Draco starred at his father then Hermione. He slowly climbed off of the bed and backed away. "Hermione….I'm so sorry." He was ashamed of…no disgusted with himself…he didn't know how Hermione could bare to look at him. With those words, he ran from the Hospital Wing ignoring the calls from the love of his life.

Draco ran and ran until he collapsed, he didn't know where he was going until he ended up in the Astronomy Tower. He would come up here when he needed to think, it was usually deserted as no one wanted to climb all the stairs to get here. He leaned against the banister and slide down to the floor, head in his hands.

_Finally something was going right and I fuck it up! The best thing that has ever happened to me is now in ruins. She won't want me now. I ruined it. My love, my life, my goddess. Her veela won't ever forgive me. I can't live without her. I can't…_

His thoughts were interrupted as his longtime friend sat beside him, "Draco…hey man."

"Blaise, what do I do? Her veela will never forgive me. She'll always doubt me."

"How do you know that?"

"I read about it. When Hermione and I first mated, I did some research so I didn't feel like a total dunce.

_**If a veela's mate confesses his love for another woman, that mate's veela will suffer from a broken heart. Symptoms include: unbearable chest pain, dizziness, fatigue, shortness of breath, body shakes, headache, sometimes vomiting, and if remaining untreated, death."**_

"But it was a fluke, Draco. I remember your dad saying something about a cure."

Draco bolted up to his feet, "What?! What was it Blaise?"

"I don't know, something about proving your love to her or something." Blaise stands.

"But how? We have done everything…except have a child. Blaise you are a genius!"

"Well I try to assist all who….Draco?" He was so busy examining his manicured nails that he missed his friend leaving.

**Alright guys, what do you think? Don't hate me too much!**


End file.
